when I watch you
by ahin
Summary: Magnus is watching Alec, but he should have known watching wouldn't be enough. (Oneshot, Established Relationship, Lots of Making Out)


**Ship:** Magnus/Alec  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> some (heavy?) making out  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mortal Instruments does belong to Cassandra Clare

Magnus is watching Alec, but he should have known watching wouldn't be enough.  
>(I just took my initial idea and lines and run very very far away with them. A sequel might follow when I got holidays and shouldn't be studying instead of writing.)<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Watching people had always been one of Magnus' hobbies, along with throwing magnificent parties and…. well, being magnificent himself.<p>

Lovers and conquests for the night were particularly easy targets since they were near him and not objecting his gaze most often. Some, at by that Magnus meant most, were welcoming it, posing their bodies almost artfully for him, wanting to bathe in his attention and display their beauty.  
>Magnus never minded, he was a connoisseur of beauty and the constant need for attention in any being – not just warlocks, mundanes or vampires (and he himself as well) – never ceased to fascinate him. Yet, no matter whom he chose as his partner, it was always the same pattern. With some it took longer than with others, but they all displayed themselves happily to him in the end. Sure of themselves and their beauty; naturally, they <em>were<em> beautiful after all.

So it was never surprising for Magnus that, in the end, it was not their aesthetics that ended things.

Watching Alexander Lightwood was slowly becoming Magnus' newest and biggest obsession.

He couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance or two at him whenever he was sure Alec wouldn't notice – which thankfully was quite often. Alec still thought he could easily slip into the shadows with his too-large sweaters and messy hair, still thought nobody paid much attention to him. But Magnus found his eyes fixed on Alec the moment the teen was in the same room, and no matter how much he tried, he could not look away for more than a few moments. Alec captivated him, so Magnus gave up and didn't even try to look anywhere else anymore. Not like he was a very discreet person anyway. It was frustrating and sweet at once and it had been a long, long time since Magnus had been this much in love, madly and passionately.

Alec was in the kitchen, preparing some coffee for them. Clad in loose black sweat pants and a tight black tank top, he wasn't aware in the slightest of Magnus sweeping his eyes over every inch of his body.

The tight tank top showed how slender Alec really was, the muscles of his stomach strong and his waist slim. Magnus knew how he would look without the top, his nipples pink and stomach flat. The itch in his fingers had him biting his lip, yet a low sigh escaped him.

His let his eyes travel to Alec's well-formed hips, the pants riding a bit low on them. The feeling of those hips beneath his hands was so lovely, hipbones perfect to hold. Going upwards, he could see the back of his neck and the itch to kiss him there, leave a mark or two on that pale skin was back. Then, Alec reached for two cups from the cupboard, the muscles on his arm flexing and rippling beneath the skin and shoulder blades beneath the black fabric. Magnus had to be careful not to let the arousal in the pit of his stomach grow too fierily.

Alec's soft pale skin was a constant delight to look at, touch, kiss or mark and Magnus would gladly spend days doing all of that. He loved how a blush was easily visible on his light skin, not only on his face but his whole body. It was so easily marked as well, just a light bite or suck and it glowed brightly. Magnus sometimes thought it was almost asking for it (and he'd be damned if he didn't answer to it). He had already spent hours mapping Alec's whole body; where his skin was most sensitive and softest, where scars emerged and Runes adorned and where curves and hard muscle were running. But those hours didn't satisfy him, not even close, and he ached to have Alec some more, watch him squirming and twisting on the sheets, blue eyes clouded and back arched, legs spread wide to fit him between them and body spread open to welcome him inside, tight and so hot.

Another sigh, bordering on a moan left him.

This actually got Alec's attention and he turned around, holding the two cups for them. Magnus' eyes immediately went to his face, hovering on Alec's lips a long moment and going upwards to his eyes, which were looking at him in confusion. Magnus didn't try to conceal what he was thinking about, his normally slit pupils blown wide with desire and hunger. The moment Alec realized what Magnus was thinking about was almost tangible. His eyes went wide and Magnus watched with fascination how Alec's skin turned scarlet, starting with his cheeks, then his neck and even his ears. His mouth was open slightly and his lower lip trembled weakly before he bit down on it.

Embarrassed, he ducked his head down and closed his eyes half way. Magnus knew Alec didn't exactly like being watched, knew Alec didn't think of himself as anywhere near beautiful and right now, he probably wanted to hide. And it all just made Magnus want to put Alec on display almost painfully, wanted to strip him and have him exposed; and oh, the idea of Alec's gorgeous face flushed and eyes tearing up while he would bite his lower lip harshly, every inch and curve of his body _his_ to look at, voice hitching and whimpering – it was driving him downright crazy.

His former lovers would already be posing by now, inviting his gaze and begging for his touch.

Alec just tightened his grip on the cups and took a deep breath, undoubtedly steadying himself from the onslaught of emotions. Magnus couldn't take it anymore.

He rose from his chair in a swift motion, causing Alec's head to snap up and look at him wide-eyed, not scared but definitely fidgety. Using his long legs to his advantage, Magnus rounded the table and came to a halt in front of Alec in just a few steps. He took the two cups from Alec's hands, placing them on the table he had just been sitting at.

Without hesitation, he grabbed one of Alec's now empty hands, the teen too surprised to do anything but stare at Magnus, and wound his other arm around Alec's middle, crashing their bodies together. Alec wanted to say something then, but his words were stopped short when Magnus swiftly bent down and pressed their mouths together urgently.

Kissing Alec was like taking a breath of fresh air, his heart exploding in euphoria and horror at the same time; horror that he would suffocate, that he would never breathe enough. So he tightened his grip around Alec, pressing his lithe body against the counter behind him and into his own body while their tongues were moving hotly against each other. Alec's hands were gripping onto Magnus desperately – one was holding Magnus' hand while the other was clutching the front of his shirt.

The sound of their mouths kissing was mixing with their low moans and gasps, and Magnus couldn't help but slide his hand underneath Alec's black tank top. His skin was heated and so very soft, Alec arching his back slightly when Magnus caressed the dimples of his lower back. He jerked lightly in his hold, whimpering when Magnus thrust his tongue inside. Sliding his hand to the back of Alec's neck, he forced his face to turn upwards, making it even easier for Magnus to plunder his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Magnus used the grip on Alec's neck and hair to hold him in place, their lips mere inches apart, ready to kiss again anytime. Alec had his eyes closed, his long black lashes standing out on his porcelain skin. His lips were red and swollen and wet from their kissing, puffs of breath escaping them. Opening his eyes, Magnus was greeted with deep and gorgeous blue, looking at him tenderly.

He let his hand wander to Alec's cheek, lovingly cupping his face before he let his own face drop down to kiss his way up and down his neck. Alec sucked in a breath just to let it out unsteadily again, his head falling to the side shyly. Magnus wouldn't have any of it.

Caging Alec's body with his own, he gently bit down just below his ear, earning a little cry from his lover. He sucked and left open-mouthed kisses all over the creamy skin, delighting in Alec's hitched breathing and went lower to his collarbone.

While he enjoyed kissing every part of Alec he could reach, he also wanted more, so much more. Letting go of Alec's hand, he grabbed his hips firmly – oh yes, his hipbones were very lovely to hold. His lover let out a low moan and Magnus bit down hard on the curve of his shoulder. Grabbing the hem of the tank top he pushed it up, revealing his flat stomach and smooth muscles. Alec was very tall and lank, his body taut but lithe and thin, and Magnus let his eyes shamelessly sweep all over him. The muscles were moving with Alec's fast breathing and a blush was painting the normally porcelain skin scarlet. Together with the pitch black Runes all over his skin it was especially delectable.

When he noticed Alec's questioning gaze he couldn't help but smirk, pushing his top higher and higher, until he was holding the fabric right in front of Alec's lips. The light push was like a silent order and Alec hesitated, the flush high on his cheeks. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took the fabric between his lips to hold it there. Magnus felt the hotness of his mouth around his fingers and let out a low growl, Alec looking so very ravishing.  
>He placed his hands on the slight curving of his waist before he slid his lips down from Alec's collarbone to the hem of his pants where he nudged it down just the tiniest bit. Alec moaned through the fabric and pushed his hips forward helplessly. Magnus abruptly went upwards again, circling his nipples with his mouth but not actually touching them. He pulled back and blew lightly on the wet skin, watching with elation how goose bumps broke out on pale skin and Alec whimpered softly.<p>

Everything of Alec was a pure delight to Magnus and having him on display like this, Alec himself exposing his body by holding the fabric, was driving his demonic side out, screaming to just take him for his own again and again.

Licking his lips, he pressed their erections together and slid his hands from Alec's waist down to his pants, tugging at the hem and grinning up at Alec.

"Not that I don't know the color of your shorts, but I still should check myself, don't you think?"


End file.
